Makai Kishi Ingrid 1: Goddess of Cold
by Disy
Summary: The young Demon Huntress Ingrid is send out to find a group of missing villagers on a cold mountain. But she finds more than that and ends up miserably at the cold hands of the she-demon called Blizara.


Makai Kishi Ingrid 1: Goddess of Cold

Heels clicked down a cold hall as a beautiful warrior woman strode through the tower that served as the headquarters of the order which she served.

If anything the was the pinnacle of feminine; gorgeously tanned skin and her entire physique excited out of soft flesh and rich curves covering her firm muscles. Her legs were long, her hips wide, her waist slim and her bosom more than just present. They bounced up and down with each confident step she took. The gorgeous woman had a serious expression, but in her beautiful golden eyes lurked a sort of lust that was beyond her. She had long pinkish-red hair that fell well past her slim shoulders. Some eyes of her colleagues turned on her as she walked past; wearing nothing but a skin tight leather robe that showed off her bare legs, arms, stomach, lower-half of her breasts and groin. Aside from that she wore black panties long purple gloves and high-heeled boots.

Above that she wore a gorgeous red mantle and on her back shone a bright sword.

Her body combined with her choice of clothing made most people wonder whether she was a fabled warrior…or a simple whore.

Her name was Ingrid; though only few knew that. The world merely knew her and her colleagues Demon Hunters or Hell Knights; but most of the time she was addressed as a Makai Kishi.

Ingrid was born and raised in the order; they lived in a world of modern evolution and medieval commonness. There were cities, simple villages, majestic palaces and wonders of nature. Ingrid and her order served to protect mankind. Not from bandits, or pirates.

But from the demons that roamed their world and tormented mankind.

One might think that when facing demons…it would be best to wear armor; but no armor could halt demonic attacks. So the hunters of the order relied on magic to protect and heal them, though they would never use it for that would make them demons as well.

The order had both male and female hunters…though these days, there were barely any male hunters left; during the Sixth Opening of Hell's Gates nearly all the hunters on the front line died; their finest warriors. So now the order relied on the hunters left behind and the new generation of hunters; like Ingrid.

Ingrid was somewhere in her mid twenties; her exact age unknown, even on record. As to why she and almost any other huntress she saw marched around half naked…?

Demonic creatures were selfish, mighty, powerful and erotic. Lust was a common sense of greed. When facing a demon it has often happened that hunters were seduced. When a hunter fought a demon there was always a sexual tension coming along with the thrill of engaging in a life or death battle.

So by now the hunters had learned…had tried to seduce the demons as well; it almost never worked, but if their sensual appearances didn't work on the demons, they often did work to catch the human slaves off guard and dispose of them.

Ingrid walked closer to the throne in the center of the magnificent hall. She had only feel a full fledged hunter for a few years.

She knew how cruel and lustful demons could be…like most hunters she had experienced what it was like to be seduced and tempted by demons. She had even experienced how wrong that could go…on several occasions Ingrid had been simply raped by the creatures. Sometimes a fellow hunter came to her aid, sometimes it was plain luck.

But it had made Ingrid a popular huntress; because most hunters didn't manage to survive or escape once they were subdued to a demon's sexual desires. Ingrid has…more than once, and was given the tougher jobs for that reason, despite her moderate amount of experience.

"Makai Kishi Ingrid, strictly on time as always." A voice called from the throne.

Ingrid bowed before the throne, not looking up, she knew who was sitting there of course. The Knight-Commander, also known as the Head Huntress. No one knew her real name, nor her exact age, it was classified. The Head Huntress always wore a robe that covered her face, but the flesh that was exposed was smooth and healthy…how old she may be, she couldn't be that old.

Then again due to their magical enhancements, many hunters could appear to be in their thirties while in fact being decades older. Ingrid however wasn't.

"As it should be Commander…please, why have you summoned me?" Ingrid asked.

"Then I shall go to the point as well; you are to head to the snowy mountains north of here, search the highest peaks for a demon called Blizara…the villages around the mountain have been complaining of a lot of missing people. We want you to find the people and the demon."

"And then?" The young huntress asked.

"Do as you see fit…save the villagers, slay the demon…or both." The commander said coldly. "But be warned Makai Kishi; Blizara is a powerful temptress. She is called the Goddess of Cold; though she is but a moderate classified demon in terms of strength. She is highly deceptive."

Ingrid nodded; most demons in their lands were female entities, they were more cunning and seductive than their brutal male counterparts. As such during the legendary Hell's Gates Battles; almost all the male demons escaping hell were slain, at a heavy price. However many of the female entities managed to escape those cruel battles with their wits and seductive tactics.

The young huntress rose and turned around without another word; she was often send to face those seductive demons because she had experience with those, she had fallen in their cruel claws more than once and to be honest, Ingrid knew it would happen again.

But she was a huntress, and that was what they did.

A few days passed by; in the modern city where her order's HQ was based Ingrid could travel by train and other fast transportation. But once outside of the city; she was forced to settle with the less fast means of travel; by carriage.

And even that couldn't bring her to her destination as she reached the mountains and had to climb them by foot.

It was a tiresome journey and the higher Ingrid climbed, the colder it got. Eventually snow began to fall down and Ingrid paid the price for her pride and confidence.

The temperatures yet Ingrid still wore the same uniform that barely shielded her naked flesh from the cold. But confident the huntress continued, she was entering the demon's area, but still no sign of the missing villages, nor Blizara.

Two more days passed and despite her magical defenses Ingrid grew tired, hungry and cold…she began to wonder why the Commander had send her here alone and so ill-prepared for the harsh conditions.

Perhaps it was a test; perhaps Ingrid should have simply asked for aid. She cursed her own stubbornness and she moved through the thick layer of snow. She rubbed her gloved hands across her skin, but that didn't help much as she entered a blizzard storm. Her hair became pinkish ice on her shoulders, her nipples turned stiff and Ingrid could barely move onward.

Then a loud roar filled the air around her and Ingrid drew her blade…she looked around and saw the wall of snow coming at her far too late. Defiantly Ingrid swung at the unforgiving snow, but was swept off her feet and dragged into the white cold blanket. Soon everything turned dark as the cold forced her body to shut down.

"—her flesh is so smooth and soft!" A voice spoke in amazement.

Ingrid groaned softly as she tried to open her eyes…she felt something poke.

"Look at them bounce!" A girlish voice cried out excited, Ingrid moaned again as she felt something poke hard into her left breast, pushing it up before letting it bounce back down.

Girls giggled.

Ingrid opened her eyes; her body felt sore, stiff and cold. How long was she out?

The first thing she noticed was that she was in some sort of ice-cave.

Ingrid moaned again as she felt her breast being poked and pushed up again while her other breast was cupped and squeezed firmly by a small hand. She looked down saw a few teenage girls standing in front of her. One of them was using a cone of ice to push her breasts up and let them bounce down again, while another girl was eagerly playing with her massive orb.

"Stop that!" Ingrid snapped angry and wanted to move to push the girls dressed in warm furs away.

But then Ingrid realized much to her own shock that she couldn't move and she looked down at her own body; she was in the middle of the icy cave. Her body resting almost completely vertically on a block of ice, her ankles and wrists secured and bound by solid ice, spreading out her limps and restraining her completely.

The girls giggled again before hurrying away as Ingrid looked at them enraged. She felt so miserable.

She looked around…and much to her shock saw a whole group of people dressed in furs; they must be the missing villagers. So this must be Blizara's cave.

Ingrid felt her heart sink…she was here, almost naked, stripped of her sword and magical mantle while completely bound on ice. She was in trouble.

"Finally awakened have we?" A feminine voice asked from several meters away.

Ingrid followed the source of the voice to what seemed to be an altar of ice, it was surrounded by the weird villagers as they stared at their divine being. On the altar rested Blizara; a beautiful yet bizarre feminine entity. She had a body almost as well formed and fantasy inspiring as Ingrid's very own. Her hips and breasts were very present and her most private areas were covered by nothing but a layer of ice. Otherwise the demon was completely naked. Rather than hair, twirling ice seemed to grow out of Blizara's head and her teeth and nails glittered like diamonds or pure ice.

Ingrid found herself gasping…this wasn't how she imagined Blizara to look like. Some demons indeed looked like beautiful women, far too gorgeous to be human. But these were often very minor demons with little to no power, they barely posed a threat. Most of the time demons looked like bizarre creatures, not necessarily hideous…not at all, they just looked so different it was hard to instantly gasp at them in awe without being put under some sort of spell.

As if reading the huntress's mind Blizara's hands moved down to touch her own body; massaging the surprisingly soft flesh of her own pale blue breasts. "Do you like what you see…?"

Ingrid wanted to nod but then realized she was being seduced, put under a spell and snapped to attention. "Silence you demon! I demand to know what you have done with these people?"

"I have done nothing to them…not one has died or fallen ill. I feed them and protect them from the lesser hellish beings. And in return they worship me as their goddess…is that so bad?" Blizara said.

Ingrid looked around at the people. "This is enslavement! Free these people now and return to the debts of the earth and no harm shall come to you!"

Blizara laughed, she gracefully stood up and walked closer to a bound Ingrid, she cupped the huntress's chin in her cold smooth fingers and smiled at the gorgeous Makai Kishi. "My poor sweet girl. They have become my followers; their mind is drained, they merely life now to worship me. Is that such a bad fate? You will find out soon enough, come now…join us. Give in to your desires."

Blizara leaned forward and kissed Ingrid on her full red lips.

Ingrid moaned and struggled against her icy bounds…but then after a few seconds, she began to blush, unwillingly she opened her mouth slightly and allowed the demon to force her ice cold tongue inside her mouth.

Goosebumps immediately covered Ingrid's tanned flesh, as it felt like ice was searching every corner of her mouth.

Just what was she doing…she felt the demon grasp her large breasts and that was when Ingrid pulled her head back and spat. "Unhand me foul creature!"

Offended and clearly angry that her spell and seductive tactics hadn't worked on Ingrid, Blizara snapped in a more angry voice. "Very well than Demon Huntress. I know why you are here; do you honestly think your feeble mortal mind is able to shields your thoughts from me. I know you are here to kill me Makai Kishi Ingrid! But I will not allow it. You will succumb to me as another followed, or you will die as we convert you…the fun begins now!"

With that said Blizara retreated back to her icy altar and the same group of young women who annoyed Ingrid before appeared before her again.

They seemed to know exactly what to do and pleaded softly one at the time as they began to pull Ingrid's robe aside, exposing her most private areas to everyone in the cave. "Please, huntress. Do as our goddess demands…do not fight or struggle, just give in. Embrace the Goddess as your savior and enjoy a safe life with us."

"Stop! I will never give in!" Ingrid said, struggling again in vain as two of the girls each grabbed one of her large breasts with both hands.

Ingrid began to moan as they toyed with her breasts, she let out a cry as her two well formed orbs were literally twisted around and the girls let out a childish giggle.

"Please join us Ingrid, we don't want to hurt you. Just give in." One of the girls pleaded.

"Never!" Ingrid hissed sharply. "Do you not see what the demon has done? She has taken your freewill away and by that your very lives! Aaarrgh!"

Ingrid cried out as both girls bit down on her rock hard nipples at the same time, tugging and twisting them frantically. They chewed on her icy nipples, as if trying to rip them off as if they were a pair of feral beasts.

Ingrid cried out and begged them to stop. "Please! Aaaahh! No!"

"Never speak ill of the goddess again." Another girl said darkly, kneeling between Ingrid's spread legs as she tugged the huntress's panties up. Ingrid moaned as the girl pulled her panties up hard, she felt how the fabric dug in between her swollen, wet, nether lips.

Eventually the fabric gave way and the panties were ripped off; Ingrid groaned in relieve that the torment on her womanhood had stopped and then heard Blizara say. "She is a huntress, she will not give in so easily…make way."

Blizara moved again, joining in on the cruel fun her subordinates were having with the weakened huntress.

Rather than completely moving away the girls continued to abuse Ingrid's breasts, pinching them with their fingers, slapping them with their hands and biting on them with their teeth. In their mad rush Ingrid lost count on how many times the girls had invaded her mouth with their curious tongues. They were enjoying this…and Ingrid couldn't possibly hide her own arousal.

Once again as if reading her mind Blizara ran a cold finger past Ingrid's wet, swollen nether lips, her finger instantly covered by the huntress's pleasure juices. "Such a masochistic huntress you are…I can only imagine what kind of fun we will have once you have converted to my cause. Then again…perhaps it would be less fun if you didn't resist me. Perhaps I'll make an exception and merely keep you as my pet. Well mine, and all my followers that is."

"Curse you!" Ingrid nearly wept once she heard the cave filled with Blizara's followers roar with approval. They clearly all wanted a piece of her, rather it was just for the sake of having their way with her or seeing her in pain…it mattered little.

"Let's see if you enjoy this as well." The demon said softly and pointed out her fingers, moving it down, running it across Ingrid's body; between her breasts, down to her stomach and teasing her belly button and onward to her crotch.

Ingrid followed the demon's finger with peril in her eyes.

Blizara's finger came to a stop roughly half a meter away from the huntress's soaked womanhood. The demon then flicked her fingers and one of Blizara's nails instantly grew long and wide, taking the shape of a long, thick, sharp ice cone.

It was nearly half a meter long and nearly a dozen centimeters wide; the demon grinned as she laid the tip of her newly formed nail resting on Ingrid's clit…

"Don't you dare…" The huntress seemed to warm.

Blizara merely smiled and that was when Ingrid cried her lungs out as the cone of cold began to penetrate her nether lips.

"Aaarhh! Noooo!" The gorgeous huntress cried out as the demon's nail, turned cone, turned sexual torture object slid down further inside her womanhood.

Clawing at the huntress's breasts and twisting Ingrid's nipples with icy nails Blizara laughed mockingly as Ingrid's eyes bulged and she drooled in ecstasy and pain, her head snapping back. "Are you enjoying this my pet?"

"It hurtssssss!" Ingrid pleaded.

"Good…" The demon answered.

The sound and volume of Ingrid's cries doubled as Blizara grew her icy nail ever further, forcing herself deeper inside the most private region of Ingrid's body and stretching it out. The demon now clearly enjoyed herself with her free hand as she continued to abuse and plain out rape the young huntress.

Minutes passed and eventually, despite the terrible cold, Ingrid's gorgeously formed and tanned body broke out in a sweat. Both out of fear, torment and ecstasy.

Her breasts were continuously stimulated by the girls around her like a pack of lustful beasts. But that was nothing compared to the vicious rape Blizara was giving her. The cone of cold slid in and out of her body nearly in its entire length.

Each thrust was a new torture and a new source for pleasure as the same time…this frantic display of sexual assault continued on for the minutes to come as all the missing villagers looked on with lust in their eyes.

And then Ingrid's body shook; Blizara stepped back from the huntress and so did the girls. Ingrid, moaned and twisted, her body betraying her will and she cried out desperately. "I'M CUMMING!"

Then it happened; due to the cold even inside her very own womanhood a spray of freezing liquid escaped her body. She moaned loudly and struggled before simply giving in and allowing her orgasm to claim her mind and senses.

Ingrid tried not to enjoy it…in fact she felt miserable and in pain. But the climax went on and on and then Blizara snapped her fingers and Ingrid's bounds of ice melted away.

In the middle of her orgasm the huntress fell down on her hands and knees; her delicious body covered in sweat as she shook and trembled due to the cold and the aftershocks of her climax.

Another minute passed…and then Ingrid collapsed, barely conscious. Blizara moved forward grabbed Ingrid's pinkish hair, pulling her face up from the icy ground and smiled at the defeated huntress. "Did you truly think you could kill me? Foolish huntress. You are mine now."

Blizara then dragged a broken Ingrid off to her most sacred place, away from the sight of her followers.

Ingrid could barely keep her eyes open, let alone fight the cruel demon as she was dragged across the icy surface. They were moving down, the huntress could tell that much.

And then they entered Blizara's sacred chamber; it was another cave. Only this one appeared to be crystallized. On one side there stood a resting place made of ice…it could be considered to be Blizara's bed of some sorts.

It was surrounded by minor treasures and Ingrid even managed to locate her very own sword in the pile of valuable metals.

But Ingrid knew she was in no condition to fight and allowed the demon to drag her further in before being thrown on the bed of ice; it was hard and cold, terrible.

Ingrid, weakly moved up, her body shivered and looked so deliciously fragile that the demon licked her lips in lust.

Looking around Ingrid saw but one other noticeable area in the cavern; an underground river that was exposed her…it was probably ran from her all the way to the sea at the foot of the mountain north-west.

Ingrid looked back at the beautiful yet seemingly cruel demon and asked. "What is it you plan to do with me?"

"I have already told you foolish girl; keep you as my pet. Do not ask questions of which you already know the answer off." Blizara answered frankly.

"You cannot simply keep me here…other hunters will come looking for me. Stronger ones!" Ingrid snapped.

The demon laughed cruelly. "Oh, I believe there are stronger hunters than you out there. But how many? Surely not enough to send them out to rescue every little damsel in distress, rather than protecting the larger cities from the major fiends? No young Ingrid; I know of your order and how small you have become after the Sixth Opening of the Hell's Gates."

Ingrid's face saddened…because the demon spoke the truth. If she did not manage to get out of here herself. She would die here, or be enslaved until that fateful day.

Weakly and defeated Ingrid covered herself up with her hands and Blizara said suddenly. "Lay with me mortal."

"What?" Ingrid said surprised, angered and even embarrassed due to the blush on her face.

"Lay with me," Blizara insisted. "I am not as cruel as you may think. Either lay with me to satisfy my needs…or I shall resume your torture and gain my pleasure that way. The choice…is yours."

And with those words Blizara lay back…somewhat seductive opening her blue legs and arching her back, causing her breasts to be pushed forward fully.

Ingrid considered her options…and sighed in defeat; she crawled forward on the icy bed and slid between Blizara's legs; their full breasts brushing against each other. Ingrid's bare nipples slid across the icy surface of Blizara's and the mortal huntress let out a moan.

Blizara laughed softly and brushed through the huntress's hair as Ingrid placed her lips around the demon's blue nipples now that the layer of ice that had covered it moments earlier had melted away.

Soft moans of pleasure escaped the demon's throat and even Ingrid herself could not help showing her arousing due to the flush on her face and the wetness between her legs.

Blizara pushed the mortal woman's face down to her own now uncovered crotch and shrieked in ecstasy once Ingrid's pink tongue lashed out tenderly to lick her most private demonic area.

Now originally…the a human's and a demon's very physique and biology differed greatly; however most demons were able to change their very own biology as they saw fit, at least to a certain level. And as such most demons—due to their sexual needs—often adopted the more sensual parts of a human's biology so that their human victims would know…what to do.

Blizara was no different. "Mhh…tell me huntress. Have you practiced often with a fellow huntress? You must have, how else would you know how to please me so greatly."

Ingrid blushed…it was none of the demon's business and merely kept on licking drawing a delicious cry from the demon. In return the demon's nails—now back to their normal proportions—began to softly scratch and tease Ingrid's womanhood.

The mortal womanhood moaned and changed her position; she sat up, much like Blizara and brought the lips of her nether area against those of the demon. Their womanhoods made contact; kissing wetly as the huntress and the demon grinded their private areas against each other.

The two naked women; both mortal and demonic let out moans of passion as they continued this sensual competition.

Grinding in lust the two of them cupped each other's breasts and tried to outdo the other in terms of giving pleasure. For just a few minutes…the boundaries between huntress and demon disappeared; replaced by wild fiery passion.

"I can sense you are nearing your climax…as am I mortal." Blizara said and suddenly moved forward, planting a kiss on Ingrid's lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, it was another fight Ingrid lost, however she did not give up.

Their bodies; gorgeously tanned and icy blue pale grinded against each other. Their full round curves of flesh almost entangled, as did their legs as their groins continuously grinded against the others.

Their kiss seemed to last forever until finally they both cried out at the same time in the other's mouth and together they came in a delicious yet demonic climax.

Panting heavily; the two of them lay in each other's arms…still squirming, still kissing and moaning in absolute lust. And after a few minutes; Blizara mounted the young huntress enjoying the sight of the tired and seemingly defeated woman beneath her.

"Now my pet…huh…? What is this?" Blizara asked confused. There was a small tiny object visible between Ingrid's nether lips; a tiny red dot.

Ingrid moaned out loudly once Blizara reached into her womanhood with several fingers and pulled the object out. Blizara held it on her hand, inspecting it closely while still mounting the gorgeous huntress.

It was a tiny red amulet.

"In the name of my goddess; burn you hellish fiend!" Ingrid suddenly snapped and at her command the amulet in Blizara's hand shone brightly and the demon cried out, covering her eyes and leaping away from Ingrid and the amulet.

Seizing her chance Ingrid grabbed both the amulet and jumped to her feet; despite her weakened state she made a mad rush to her sword and grabbed it.

Enraged Blizara turned at her but them the demon gasped…Ingrid had pierced her sword through the demon's body.

"I—impossible…" Blizara stammered and fell back; dead.

Ingrid fell down on her knees; panting, sweating, holding her sword and the sacred amulet that saved her.

She had learned from her experiences with demonic seductresses before; she had learned from the rapes she had suffered in the past few years. In the eyes of a demon she was nothing but a pet; they would use her, toy with her and strip her of her possessions.

So Ingrid now always placed the sacred amulet of her goddess; the one light no demon could withstand deep within herself until the moment arrived. Until she had no other option.

Ingrid kissed the amulet and then cries filled the cavern.

Within a dozen seconds an enraged mob of Blizara's followers stormed into the sacred cavern. They looked at the corpse of their demonic goddess, then at a weakened and naked Ingrid.

"She! The infidel murdered out goddess! Tear her apart!" Someone in the crowd roared and they came at Ingrid.

The huntress knew this was a fight she couldn't win…but she couldn't surrender either. In her weakened state she couldn't possibly kill them all; so Ingrid seized her only other option. It would be a bold move. It could mean her death.

But nonetheless Ingrid jumped into the ice cold underground river and allowed the rough force of nature to sweep her away deep into the mountain and eventually the sea…she lost consciousness, as well as the amulet and her sword within a minute.

A day later; at the beach in front of a local fishers town a teenage girl; perhaps nineteen years of age pulled in her net. It was a heavy load. "Oh, yes! I'll definitely be making some money with this big fish!"

With all her might the young woman pulled the net onto to shore and gasped…in her net was no fish; but rather the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Instantly the girl blushed as the sight of the woman's naked tanned flesh lying so sensual and fragile bound in her very own net.

But then she realized this wasn't good…the naked woman could be dead!

Quickly the girl cut through the net and freed the woman; she checked the naked lady's pulse and found a heartbeat. "I do not know how you survived and where you come from…but please breathe for me."

With that the girl pushed down hard on the woman's soft yet firms breasts and secretly enjoyed the touch quite much pushing air and water out of the woman's lungs. The girl then licked her lips and planted her mouth on the unconscious woman's ones.

The girl caught herself trying to kiss the near drown beauty rather than breathe air into her.

This went on for a minute or two…and then the woman coughed out water and looked around hazed.

"Who are you…?" The girl asked a bit nervous.

The gorgeous woman looked up weakly; covering her soaked naked form with her hands. "Ingrid…"

"Well you'd best come with me." The girl said and with that the fisher girl displayed a surprising amount of strength by lifting Ingrid up and taking her to her house in town. Not knowing what she just hauled in exactly.


End file.
